Family Ties
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Backwards" it's been 9 years. Since Cath's death.  Steve McGarrett struggles with single parenting and blind dates, new cases and hormones rising. The truth behind a case close to his heart unravels
1. Chapter 1

Family ties

Sequel to "Falling Backwards" it's been 9 years. Since Cath's death. Steve McGarrett struggles with single parenting and blind dates, new cases and hormones rising. The truth behind a case close to his heart unravels

Chapter 1: ohana

ALEX'S POV

I dragged myself out of bed. Dad had already gone to work. It was Sunday so I had the house for myself. I poured some milk on a bowl of cheerios and watched TV. Silence wasn't my thing… I liked quiet, but not when you are alone.

"hey, is my dad in?" I asked Kono. I had this thing about phone calls. "I just want to let him know I'm going down to the beach, I already told Mrs. Robbins" I said. She was my "babysitter" it was kind of annoying having her knocking on the door every five seconds, but I guessed it gave my dad some peace of mind, specially because I had just turned 11 and I tended to show some kind of dark side. It wasn't really a dark side, but Uncle Danny had said I wasn't as sweet and good as I had been when I was younger. He called puberty the dark side; I guessed that he had had a bad experience with Gracie

"I'm not bad am I dad?" I asked him one night, after he had had that talk with Uncle Danny

"Sure you are not Alex. Uncle Danny it's just messing with you, but I guess you have changed a bit if you want the truth, you are kind of rebelling, which is not always bad, it means you are more outgoing. Just don't overdo it…deal?" he asked, unsure of what effect his words had had in me. It was so easy to get along with my dad, I just figured all single parents had it as easy as it was for us, but I didn't like to think that, I liked feeling special

"Deal" I said offering him my hand, he shook it strongly, proud of my answer. And we left it at that. The next two months before my eleventh birthday, I started to take on my dad's word. And I liked the feeling of freedom and trust.

"Okay, just make sure, you have your cell with you at all times" Kono said "your dad is out with Danny, but I'll tell him you called"

"Yeah, okay" I said before hanging up. I turned to my dogs, which had started to beg. Over the course of my short life my father had overcompensated me not having siblings by buying me a dog. Then another one and then the third one had come just little over a year ago

Digger. A beagle was our eldest dog. He was 8 years old. He was extremely smart and usually kept the other two at peace

Mac. A German shepherd was the middle one. At 3 he was still quite young, but was very protective of me

Fudge. A chocolate Labrador retriever was the youngest- He was about to turn one, which made him inexpert and a complete trouble maker. My dad usually fed them before leaving for work and the only time when I was allowed to give them leftovers was before bed. But what my dad didn't see could hurt him. So I grabbed three slices of bread and then I grabbed the leash that was meant for Fudge and made my way out. The beach where I usually spent my Sundays wasn't far from home anyway so I told Mrs. Robbins where I was going and she just nodded

"Come on boys" I said as the dogs trailed beside me. I sat with my dogs as we watched people other dogs and people. I was used to being alone. I liked it that way. A couple hours passed. I had already let the eldest dogs wonder for a while on their own for a while, and then I let Fudge enjoy the water as well

I suddenly lost sight of Mac. He has spotted dad "hey there bud" I join my dad and together we make our way back home, he tells me about his day

"So, your aunt called" he said "she wants to know if you want to go to Seattle for the summer" l

"And you told her I already had plans?" I asked hopefully. I hate being around my cousins, they are just as cocky and annoying, just because they have money they think they are better than anyone

"I told her, you'd give her a call" he smiled. I rolled my eyes. This is just great

**Okay so older Alex! What do you think? Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Family ties

Sequel to "Falling Backwards" it's been 9 years. Since Cath's death. Steve McGarrett struggles with single parenting and blind dates, new cases and hormones rising. The truth behind a case close to his heart unravels.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON UPDATING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME! **

**LOVE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS**

CHAPTER 2:

McGarrett's POV.

When I was told she had died I felt myself dying inside. Then I remembered that I had a reason for living. The final gift Cath had given me. My little boy. Not so little anymore but my boy nonetheless.

"Dad?" Alex brought me back from my thoughts "you think I could go surfing with Kono? She says she has a day off"

"Sure" I said examining the files Danny had just sent me from headquarters "Just make sure you come back in time to help out for dinner"

"Okay, I will" Alex said with a big smile. Cath's. I gasped for air when he closed the door behind him. I couldn't get over how much he had grown. Truth be told. He had outgrown me. Sometimes he was more mature than I was and he was barely eleven.

I went back to work and found myself alone in the car with Danny just as I did everyday "Think you could ever move on?" He asked me. I thought he was talking about me and Cath and the fact that I hadn't dated anyone in over ten years, at least not formally "I still wonder that about me and Rachel, I mean we do share a child together so it's kind of logical"

"What happened?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm under my belt. I knew that Danny would only complain about his ex when something really bothered him. "Did Gracie get herself in trouble?"

"Nah, she's just dating a new dude and she wants me to meet him" Danny said. I smiled "What?"

"So?" I said "invite him over, interrogate him, you are good with the psychological stuff, I am sure he's going to love you"

"Yeah, laugh all you want" Danny rolled his eyes at me "Except Rachel thinks the guy is perfect and this one is for real you know, like she's marrying him or something, she's not even old enough to drink, she knows nothing about life"

"Maybe she does" I smiled "She's not a baby anymore Danny, and she wants you to be a part of her life"

"What would you do if your kid came up with something like I am doing drugs or dating someone I don't think its right for me?" Danno was clearly mortified by the idea of his kid growing up, I guess I was too.

"My kid's 11 Danno" I smirked "Just give her a chance"

"If something goes wrong I am blaming you" Danny said huskily "That's all I will say"

I made my way to the beach after work. There was still light so I figured Alex and Kono would still be mastering some waves. Alex hadn't taken Football as a sport as I had. He loved training in the waves with Kono and occasionally training for Hockey, not a very common sport in Hawaii but I just figured it made him feel close to his mom.

"Dad" Alex came running to the car as soon as I parked. He was all covered in sand and salty water but I didn't mind when he hugged me "I mastered a huge wave, Kono said I could compete next summer if I keep it up" He said proudly.

"She did, did she?" I smirked as Kono joined us "I guess you have a good teacher huh?"

I kissed his forehead. We made our way home about 20 minutes later "I think your mom would have liked to see you surf, see how good you are" I said focusing my eyes on the road. I turned to him. He glanced towards the night sky.

"I like to think she already does" Alex told me, cuddling on his seat, clearly exhausted. He closed his eyes as I brushed his black hair with my free hand. Yeah he had outgrown me. Thanks Cath.


	3. Chapter 3

Family ties

Sequel to "Falling Backwards" it's been 9 years. Since Cath's death. Steve McGarrett struggles with single parenting and blind dates, new cases and hormones rising. The truth behind a case close to his heart unravels.

ALEX'S POV:

As I got older I expected the dreams to stop. The dreams in which I wished she was still alive.

"Hey little man" Uncle Danny ruffled my hair annoyingly as I made my way inside headquarters. I normally got picked up at school by someone from 5-0, but then again sometimes, I just was my own man. I had never told that to my aunt and uncle back in Seattle, my aunt would over react and say my dad wasn't fitted to raise me. She was the one. Unfitted.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up" Chin apologized when he saw me collapse on the couch at my dad's office "Did you have to walk?"

"No, I just asked a friend for a ride" I said "Don't worry Chin, I guess today was busy, huh?" Chin bowed.

"You have no idea" He smiled.

"Hey!" Dad came totting to his office "What are you doing here?"

"You sound surprised" I said mockingly "Got half day today, when I just figured you guys had forgotten I just asked for a ride, not a big deal" It was a big deal, at least to my dad was. He had made a promise to my mother and didn't intend to break it.

"I haven't been doing a good job, have I?" he asked me that night at dinner. Kamekona's special Shrimp Spicy Bucket. I knew he still felt bad about today.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaving my plate aside. I waited.

"With you" He said. We stared at each other for a moment. That was us having a conversation we didn't want to have. I was eleven, but I knew my way into his way.

"Dad, I really don't mind asking for a ride, I mean it was early and you were busy, I get it" I did get it. I wasn't the only one depending on him. The entire island depended on him, and I didn't mind. He was just being the hero and he was the hero I looked up to. I was okay with that.

"No, it's not okay, I have to be there first for you and then the rest of the world" He put his arms down on the table "I made a promise and I intend to keep it" I didn't say anything else.

Next day at school we were informed a new student had arrived. I thought that was weird. It was mid-September. Then I met her. Carly Thomas. She had arrived from Washington. His father was an engineer. That seemed like a pretty easy job.

"Hey" I said coolly at lunch "I am Alex"

"Carly" She smiled at extended her hand. Her eyes reminded me of someone. I just stared at them for a moment. "Hello?"

"Sorry" I said turning red. "You just remind me of someone"

"Really?" She asked curiously "Who?" I was kind of embarrassed to tell her, she reminded me of my mother, who by the way had died. "Someone I…" I didn't want to freak her out "You are going to think this is weird. But to my mother" She raised an eyebrow. _Nice going Alex._

"I do?" Carly asked genuinely surprised "Is she pretty?"

I smirked "Yeah, very pretty" she smiled back.

"Well, at least that's a good thing" she said. Yeah it was.

**A chapter focusing on Alex! Please review!**


End file.
